


Curious

by Snarky_Warden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/pseuds/Snarky_Warden
Summary: Kallian begins to question her sexuality and finally brings it up with Zevran. Whether or not she wants to act on those desires, he assures her whatever she feels is valid.From one Bisexual to another, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Curious

Kallian reunited with Zevran after another dueling lesson with Isabela.

He greeted her with open arms, “Ah my warden, it seems Isabela has not swept you away from us yet,” he joked.

“Mmm,” she responded noncommittally, stripping off her leathers to sit by the fire.

Pensive and quiet, Zevran let her have the moment to herself, and simply sat by her side. Kallian wanted him near her, but also needed to be alone with her thoughts. Guilt was nagging at her for some reason. Was it wrong to want to learn from Isabela? Except, her subconscious provided the answer, she wanted more than to learn, and even as she thought the words, Kallian shook her head. 

There was no question Isabela was attractive, and there was nothing wrong with liking the attention. Isabela had a dangerous allure, soft and all curves, but wicked with a blade. She loved to make Kallian blush, as she had discovered, by describing all the naughty things she enjoyed in the bedroom, and if Kallian was honest with herself, it only made her more curious.

If she was honest with herself, having Isabela’s arm around her made Kallian want to press more of herself against that curvaceous body. If she was honest with herself, she grew a little excited when Isabela’s suggestive comments turned towards her. Were they actual feelings though? She simply felt differently towards the pirate, perhaps it was just the kinship that sparked up between them so naturally. 

“You look like you are thinking yourself into the ground, my dear warden,” Zevran broke the silence and she finally turned to see his watchful eyes trained on her.

Sometimes Zevran had this ability to read the exact moment she needed to be snapped out of her thoughts, drawing her back into the present. Her heart pounded, feeling like she needed to express these pent up feelings, but she didn’t know where to start. To admit them was to make them true, a reality. Were they true? Or if they were, what if she never got a chance to act on them, to  _ know _ they were true?

Zevran opened his legs, inviting her to sit between them as he often did for a brief neck rub or shoulder massage. “Come then, tell me of your troubles and I will ease the knots in your back.” 

Kallian grinned nodded, scooting in between his thighs. She sighed into his touch, relaxing more as his hands pressed into sore spots on her back, working the muscles loose. She stayed silent for a time, appreciating that Zevran was never one to push, just as she never pushed him to reveal more than he wanted. 

“I think I’m… curious,” Kallian finally spoke softly, glad that in the quiet evening the rest of the party was tending to their own needs, allowing her to speak with Zevran freely.

He continued his thorough massage, laughing lightly, “Curious about what?”

“Um… Isabela?” she posed it as a question, uncertain even of her own curiosity.

“Well there are certainly many questions to have about our favourite pirate, yes? I am certain you are already tired of the stories she has told of me. What is it you want to know? How does one become a pirate? Who wanted her husband dead? Is she really as excellent a lover as she claims?” Zevran teased, falling silent when Kallian stiffened.

“No like… you know. Remember when she said that thing… about going you know…  _ below deck _ ,” Kallian’s face only got hotter the more she tried to explain. 

He let his hands fall to around her waist. “Ah,” he murmured, “Your curiosity is of that nature.”

“Maybe? I don’t know. Nevermind,” she sighed.

Zevran ran a soothing hand up and down Kallian’s leg. “Isabela is a very attractive woman. You would not be the first to get lost in her… eyes,” he smirked. 

It took another long pause before Kallian was ready to speak again. Why couldn’t she accept this as easily as he said. Zevran was so matter-of-fact, but it didn’t feel that simple to her. 

“But how do I  _ know _ ?” She whispered, throat feeling tight in her sudden distress. “I’m with you. And okay, fine, obviously she’s good looking, like anyone can see that, but that doesn’t mean… I’ve never thought about… a woman like that.”

“My warden, such agonizing over this little thing,” Zevran spoke with a smile in his voice. “What is so wrong if this is true? I have told you that men and women both please me. You, yourself said this is of no matter.”

“But you’ve  _ been _ with both. I don’t… I don’t know, wouldn't that be like some sort of confirmation? I know I want you, just anything else… it’s weird…” Kallian realized what she had said and immediately corrected herself, “Sorry no, I didn’t mean that Zev. I mean it’s different.”

“Let us pretend for a moment, that you did not inevitably succumb to the lure of Zevran’s charms,” he continued to speak casually, “If you had never come to my tent, would that mean the attraction was not real?”

“Well no, but I… It feels different.”

Zevran shifted, pulling Kallian’s legs sideways so he could look at her. 

“Believe it or not, I understand this.” He smiled, acknowledging her quirk of one eyebrow. “With a man, it may be a burning hunger, fire, skin tingling from a single glance or touch. With a woman, it is hmm... something fierce yet soft, passionate yes, but like water washing over you, until you are drowning in her and only her,” Zevran’s voice turned husky, his grip tightening around Kallian.

Kallian let out a shuddering breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. Her emotions continued to spin around her. Desire, confusion, guilt.

“What difference does it make anyway? I’m with you. I can’t act on it… I can’t… find out anyway.”

“So there is a part of you that would like to act on this, to embrace the feelings you have?” Zevran surmised. “If the feelings were not real, you would not be sitting here pondering over whether or not you could experiment with them. I think you are more close to your answer than you are willing to admit.”

His insightful answers only served to agonize her more. “Fine, but… it doesn’t change the fact that I want  _ you _ . What difference would it make being with her, when ultimately…”  _ I want to be with you for as long as I can _ . 

“I am not opposed to you exploring these things, Kallian,” Zevran idly carded his fingers through her now loose hair. 

Her mind whirled with the possibilities. If only just to have the experience, to validate her building confusion, affirm to herself if the attraction was legitimate. Yet it was still Zevran she craved. “I don’t know if I could. Wouldn’t you feel… betrayed?” She recalled the conversation about Leliana, as Zevran wondered if he was intruding on something between them, his own words of not being a cheat.

“If I am right, and I think I am, you want to explore these pleasures, and I would be more than happy to assist. Isabela as well. My suggestion, if you will, is that you allow me to join,” Kallian met his eyes, worrying her lip between her teeth, the heat she felt was undeniable. “With me there, you will feel more comfortable, yes? Isabela is skilled in many ways; she would be delighted to have us.”

“Both of us?” she craned her neck to look at him. 

“Only if you wish it. I simply want to avoid causing you any more distress than you seem to be in, mi querida. I hold no claim to you; if you wish me to back off in this, I will. But Isabela would be of a mind if you are.”

Kallian imagined, admittedly not for the first time, the soft touch of Isabela, her mouth on her skin, now joined by Zevran purring encouragements in her ear, guiding her in her explorations, his hands on her while she gave in to Isabela’s lavish kisses. 

“I think I… fuck.” She took a deep breath, finding it strange to be saying it out loud. “I want that.”


End file.
